The daughter he never knew
by Crazyhanyou
Summary: When Kagome and InuYasha split up they find themselves thinking about eachother. Kagome has hidden a secret from InuYasha... this secret is about to change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1Prolouge: Good bye, Kagome

The daughter he never knew

By: Crazyhanyou

Chapter One

Author's note: Hey ppl! I'm rewriting Inu's Daughter becuase I got a whole new idea. Please tell me which one you like more! By the way... most of the character's have different names and I kinda changed their personalities... So there will be character descriptions...

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I do own all the new characters brought into this story.

.Character descriptions.

Miori: InuYasha and Kagome's daughter and only child. She doesn't know anything about InuYasha... yet. Her hair is naturally light brown but she dyed it blue. Her eyes are blue-violet. Aside from her school uniform she usually wears belly shirts, mini skirts, and short shorts. She becomes a full demon on the night of the full moon and unlike her father she doesn't have any human nights. Although she is 25 demon she still has her father's signature dog ears. She is also the reincarnation of Midoriko- the priestess who created the shikon no tama.

Kotaru: Miroku and Sango's only son. He's NOT a pervert and is naturally kind. He has short, black, shaggy hair and green eyes. He doesn't know Miori just yet. Aside from his kimono, he wears modern clothes that he found by the bone eaters' well.

Nazuki: Naraku and Kikyo's son. Although Naraku is his father, he holds a certain kindness deep inside him. He is ordered to kill humans by Naraku but he can't do it. Like Kagura and Kanna, Naraku holds his heart in his hand. The only way for him to break this spell is to fall in love. He has short, silver hair and blue eyes. Usually wears a white kimono.

Chiharu: Sesshomaru and Rin's daughter and only child. She runs away from Sesshomaru, as a child, after her mother was murdered. She resembles both Sesshomaru and Rin. She has InuYasha's dog ears and long, blonde hair. Her eyes are the same color as Miori.

.Prolouge.

"Well, who gives a damn what you think!" InuYasha yelled at the top of his lungs. He was sick of this, everytime he and Kagome got in a fight she had to blame it on Kikyo. _We finally get engaged and then she starts bringing up Kikyo... I thought I told her that I was over Kikyo..._

"I thought you did! I thought you loved me... but I guess I was wrong! You only love Kikyo!" Kagome yelled back.

"What the hell! You were the one who... Don't ever tell me what my feelings are!" InuYasha yelled, his face was red with rage.

"Fine! I won't! You know, we always end up fighting so why don't we just call our engagement off!" Kagome screamed, tears were falling quickly out of her eyes and down her face. She started to walk away.

As she was leaving InuYasha grabbed her by the arm. "Okay... It's over... Will you at least let me see your face one last time?" His voice had quieted down to a calm, gentle tone.

Kagome stopped, she didn't face him. "Let go of me..."

InuYasha stared at her. He felt tears starting to develope in his eyes, he tried to push them away. "C'mon, Kagome..."

"Let me go!" She turned around and slapped him. InuYasha didn't fight back. She looked at her hand in horror and ran toward the bone eaters' well.

InuYasha fell to the ground and held his face in his hands. The tears that he had worked so hard to hold back finally fell out of his eyes. "Goodbye... Kagome..." He mumbled.

As Kagome approached the well, memories of InuYasha flooded to her mind. The last two we the most painful. The first of the two was of the night they had gotten engaged, she had been so happy that he had chosen her over Kikyo. The second was InuYasha saying goodbye. _This is all my fault... _She jumped into the well and as soon as she had re-entered the modern world, she entered her house.

"Kagome-chan?" Sota, her annoying little brother, said as she entered the kitchen.

She didn't say anything and walked right past him as if she didn't even notice he was there. She walked up the steps and into her room and fell on her bed. She burried her face into her pillow and soon after fell asleep.

The next day

Sota had snuck into her room to check on her. "Sis?" He then noticed she was still half-asleep. _Man, I'm gonna get it if she's still in a bad mood..._

"Stupid InuYasha..." Kagome mumbled in her sleep. Sota cocked his head. "To think... I'm gonna have your baby..."

Sota was surprised when he heard this and wondered if she was just dreaming about something. "Sis! Wake up!" He hit her in the head with a plushie that was on the floor.

"Ouch! What was that for?" She looked at Sota. "Okay what do YOU want?"

Sota scratched his head "Well... I was worried about you... and I heard you say something in your sleep."

"Oh... what was that?" Kagome asked, hardly interested. She got out of her bed and stood up.

Sota backed out of her way as she walked over to her closet and took out her school uniform. "Well... You said you were gonna have InuYasha's baby. What kind of dream were you having anyway?"

Kagome ran over to him and grabbed him by the scuff of his shirt. "I said that? Did Mom hear me? You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

Sota smirked at her. "So it IS true? Does InuYasha know?"

She glared at him. "No! He's never going to find out! I'm never going back to Fudal Japan!"

"Well could you at least let go of me?" Sota asked with a huge sweatdrop on the back of his head.

Kagome released her grip and laughed nervously. "Sorry about that."

End of chapter one.

Yes, I know... not much happened in it but this was just the prolouge... Miori appears in the next chapter! PLZ R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 A new beginning, enter Miori!

The daughter he never knew

By: Crazyhanyou

Authors note: Yay! Chapter two! The first chapter was just a prolouge now the real story starts. Please R&R!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Although I do want his ears.

. 15 years later.

Music shook the Higurashi house. A young girl at the age of fifteen lay on her bed reading manga while her hair dried. She had it wrapped up in a towel. She sighed. "Damn this is taking too long... Mom's gonna find out."

Someone knocked on her door. "Miori, turn down the music and get out here." It was her mother.

Miori sighed, turned off the cd player, and came out. "What?"

Kagome stared at a strand of hair that was hanging out of the towel. "Miori.. did you dye your hair?"

_Busted. _Miori thought. "Yeah so? It's a natural color... blue.. kinda natural..."

Kagome scowled at her. "Blue? Some natural color!!" She shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Miori took down her hair and let it tumble to the small of her back; indeed, it had turned blue. "It's just as natural as these DOG EARS!!"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. _She gets that from InuYasha._ "Why don't you go downstairs and make yourself some breakfast?"

Miori sighed. "So you don't mind about my hair?" She started brushing it with her fingers.

Kagome patted her on the head. "What's done is done. It's too late for that now."

After Miori had eaten, she decided to explore her family's old shrine. She looked around the old broken down place. _What a dump!_ Suddenly, the old well caught her eye. It had been closed off by her great-grandfather with sutras, barrier spells, and wooden planks. She felt as though she was being called to it.

Miori ran over to the well, studying the sutras abd spells. "I wonder..." She started to peel off the scrolls. Surprisingly came off like paper. After all the effort her great-grandfather had put into keeping people out it was all for a lost cause.

As she walked in she got a strange feeling. Was she being watched? She looked around and then noticed the steps leading to the actual well. She started to walk down the steps to get a closer look. The steps creaked as she walked down them.

"Man, no one ever told me about this. Wow! I'm glad I chose to skip school today... this is awesome." She said to herself as she approached the well.

As soon as she was within close range with the well, she heard something purring. She again, looked around, and saw nothing. Then an idea came to her mind. She walked to the well and looked directly down into the darkness. She made a face at it and turned around, as if to leave. But as she was about to walk something grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in.

A few minutes later she opened her eyes. "What happened?" She looked around and noticed she fell in. "Oops... I must've lost my balance when that thing..." She looked up and noticed that she was under an open sky. Confused she climbed out. _Does that well have two sides?_

The purring started again, and she finally saw what pulled her in. It was a cute two-tailed kitten. It was curled up in a ball at the edge of the well. As she approached it, it looked up at her and then closed its eyes as if she weren't a threat. It even allowed her to hold it.

"Oh, you're so cute. I wonder where you came from..." Miori said as she stroaked its fur. "So, I'm guessing it was you that pulled me down that well, huh?" She sat at the edge of the well petting the kitten.

Fifteen minutes passed and out of nowhere she heard footsteps. She placed the kitten on the ground and jumped up. She looked down at the kitten. "Could that be your master?" The kitten just opened one eye and then closed it again. _Lazy cat. _

"Hey, what are you doing by that well? It's forbidden to even sit on it." A voice came from behind her. Miori turned around, the voice had come from a young man around her age. He was tall and wearing a green kimono. He had black, shaggy hair and light green eyes.

She stared at him. "What's with the get-up? It's not like you're going to the new years festival." _Man, he's hot. He has to be around my age._

"You didn't answer my question... and what's Fiore doing over there she was supposed to be with my parents." The boy said staring at the sleeping kitten.

Miori glared at him. "Well if it weren't for Miori here I would have been back home on the other side of this stupid well." She kicked the well.

The boy stared at her confused. "What other side of the well? You can't mean you're from HER era?"

"The other side of the well! You know in Tokyo? Where am I Hokkaido or something? And what do you mean in her era?" Miori cocked her head.

The boy sighed. "Uhm. I guess you are... then you have to meet my parents. We have to figure out how to get you home."

Miori smiled at him. "Why do I have to go home? I'm just starting to have fun."

He grabbed her by the cuff of her shirt. "It's too dangerous here for you!"

She shook her head. "I doubt that. I can get rid of whatever danger you throw at me. I'm a black belt in karate."

He stared at her and began to laugh lightly. "You do seem fit enough to exscape. The name's Kotaru, by the way. What's yours?"

She leaned on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "It's Miori... Miori Higurashi. It's nice to meet you Kotaru."

End of chapter 2!

Author's note: Well that's chapter two. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3 Who is this mutt?

the daughter her never knew

chapter three

by crazyhanyou

Author's note: Hey chapter three... I actually wrote this one with random things that came to my head so please don't flame. Uh.. yeah I hope you all enjoy it... Please r&r!

I do not own InuYasha!

Kotaru stared at her. "Did you say Higurashi?"

She looked back him confused. "Yeah, so? Do you know someone with that name?"

Kotaru released his grip on her shirt. "No... I just heard it somewhere... Anyway, are you hungry?"

"Where'd you here it??" Miori glared at him when her stomache stared to grumble. She looked down at it and sighed. "Yeah, I'm hungry..."

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand and started to walk toward the woods. "Okay, follow me! This way you can eat and we can find a way for you to get home."

Miori tried to pull her hand away but his grip was too tight. She looked at the ground. "You know I can walk there without holding your hand right?" She started to blush.

"Yeah, well who's to say you wouldn't try to wander off? Just forget it and trust me." He said to her, then, turning to Fiore, he said, "Well come on! No one's carrying you there!" He continued to walk toward the woods.

The kitten purred and ran after them.

"Why are we going through the woods anyway?" Miori asked, looking around her, for some reason she felt as though she had been here not as Miori but as someone else. Something caught her eye, it was the sacred tree. She felt a strage energy comming from it. _What's with that feeling?_

Kotaru didn't stop to answer the question. He just sihed and shook his head. As he passed the tree, he stared at it. _I can't believe he was pinned to that tree for 50 whole years... _Then, he looked at Miori and cocked his head. _For some reason she reminds me a little of him. _

Miori glared at him and growled. "Hey! You better not be ignoring me!!! Why are we going through these woods??"

"Oh sorry about that, I have a lot on my mind... My village is right through here. Actually I was keeping an eye out for a friend of mine..." He said as looked around. He squeezed her hand tightly as if in alarm.

Miori snatched her hand out of his grasp. "I can follow you. I won't run off... I want some food... It's gotta be way past lunch time right now..."

He smiled at her and started to walk again. "Okay. Then if you see anything out of the ordinary don't go after it, okay? Oh and if you see a guy with long silver hair and wearing a red kimono tell me."

She blinked. "Why would I go after something if I'm hungrey and I know you have food for me?"

"Well it's just that I thought you would stray off out of curiosity... I guess I was wrong." He laughed nervously. They were almost to the village. _Okay I better keep an eye out for- _He was interrupted by Miori tapping him on the shoulder, he turned around. "What?"

"About that guy..." She pointed to InuYasha, who was running toward them. "That is him, right?"

He grabbed her by the hand. "Yeah... Get ready..."

She stared at him confused. "For what?"

"Just watch..." He said as InuYasha approached them.

"KOTARU!!! WHEN YOU LEFT ME WITH THAT DEMON, I FIGURED YOU WERE GETTING YOUR DAD AND HERE YOU ARE FLIRTING WITH SOME BLUE-HAIRED FREAK OF NATURE!!!!" He screamed in Kotaru's face as he shook him. "ARE YOU REALLY TURNING INTO MIROKU???"

Kotaru sighed. "Look, I was just trying to figure out why she was hanging around the bone eaters' well... Don't make me laugh, I am NOT gonna turn into a pervert like my pathetic father..." He looked at Miori and smiled. "As you can see my friend here has a little bit of a temper. I apologize for his stupidity."

She stared at him. "It did't really bother me... except for that part about me." She turned to InuYasha. "I believe you owe me an apology."

InuYasha smirked at her. "Why should I apologize to the likes of you?"

She looked down at the ground and sighed. "It's just that... that everyone calls me a freak of nature and and it really hurts... All because I-I'm different..." She cuffed her hands over her eyes to make it look like she was crying.

Kotaru glared at InuYasha. " Now look what you did!! She's crying, you jackass! The least you could do is say sorry..."

InuYasha sighed and walked over to her, sat down next to her, and put his arm around her shoulder. "Look... I'm really sorry... I was treated like that when I was a kid and I guess I should know better... so.. forgive me?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Got cha!! Do you really think I'd cry after that? But I will take your apology." Her dog ears twichted and she looked toward the woods. _ What's that smell? It smells like a wol..._

InuYasha looked in the same direction as Miori. "Oh great... That idiot... Doesn't he ever get sick of this??"

"What?" Was all Miori could say before a twister flew past her and right in front of InuYasha.

Kotaru grabbed Miori away from the excitement.

This twister finally stopped and as the dust settled the figure inside made its appearance. "Hey mut-face!!!!"

InuYasha sighed. "It's been a while since your last visit, you mangy wolf."

"Yeah. Well I got kinda bored... And then I came across this heavenly scent. Where is she?" Koga started to look around frantically. Then, his eyes fell upon Miori. "What's with the new wench?"

Miori growled. "Hey I can here ya you know!!! Watch what cha say punk!!!!!"

Kotaru held her back.

Koga stared at her. "Yeah do I look like I care???" _ Wait a sec... that girl she looks kinda like Kagome... wha wha wha AND InuYasha!! Oh shit that means..._

"Koga, as much as I'd hate for you to go, I'm kinda busy right now so why don't you come back some other time so we can play house??" InuYasha said sarcastically.

"Okay Mut-face!! But I'm taking Mut-face number two with me!!" He yelled as he grabbed Miori and took off.

"MIORI!!!" Kotaru screamed, trying to keep up with them.

InuYasha stared at Kotaru. "I don't get it... what's so special about her??"

Chapter three end...

A/N: Thats chapter three sorry for th long wait... and sorry for makin it so short!!!! If ya liked it please leave a review! Thanks!!


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapped by the wolf!

The Daughter he never knew

Chapter Four

By: Crazyhanyou

Author's note: So here's chapter four! ;o Recently I have been so obsessed with songs that they gave me a few ideas for this fic. The songs are Black Parade by My chemical romance, Far Away by Nickleback, and It ends tonight by All American Regects. Can you guess what the plan is??? Bleh! well please enjoy this chapter! Xp

Koga ran through the forest, carrying the struggling Miori in his arms. All he could think about was Kagome. _If I'm right, she's Kagome's daughter... but also if I'm right that kid's dad is.. _His eyes shifted to Miori, who was cursing up and down. _I kinda see the resemblance._

"HEY, WOLF-BOY!!! LET ME GO!!" Miori yelled at the top of her lungs. Her face, turning red from all the screaming. Her arms flailed in the air.

Koga glared at her. "Dammit! What the hell? Don't you know how to shutup? Why are you such a friggin baby?!" _She not only resembles Kagome she also has her voice and acts like her... _Koga looked ahead again. He had a sad look on his face.

Miori noticed the look on his face. _What's wrong with him? Just a few seconds ago he was yelling at me... Wait, maybe something bad happened... Maybe he's sad because he has no friends... Poor guy..._ "Hey wolf-san... are you okay?"

Koga didn't look at her. "Just shutup okay? I'm in no mood for this..."

All of a sudden Miori got a mischeivious look on her face. "I'm sorry I gave you trouble... um..." _This is the perfect chance for me to have an adventure... since Mom is always making me stay at home... _ She smiled and watched the scenery go by quickly.

Koga sighed again. _This reminds me of the good old days when Kagome was around..._

-Back where Miori was kidnapped-

InuYasha cocked his head at Kotaru. "Okay... Just explain to me one more time. What's so special about her?"

Kotaru shook his head. "Once an idiot, always an idiot I guess..."

"Hey shutup!" InuYasha said as he hit Kotaru over the head. "Just tell me one more time..."

He sighed. "Okay... I found Miori hanging around the well. She said she didn't know anything about it. Then I noticed her clothes. They weren't from this era.When I told her about the danger she didn't seem to know anything about the demons.. And her last name's Higurashi." Kotaru stated proudly.

InuYasha scratched his head. "What are ya gettin at?"

"SHE MIGHT BE KAGOME-SAMA'S DAUGHTER!!!" Kotaru yelled at the top of his lungs.

InuYasha hit him over the head again. "You're an idiot. You never even knew her!"

Fiore jumped up and nibbled Kotaru's kimino as if to tell him something. Kotaru looked in the direction the kitten was pointing and noticed Kirara comming toward them. "Heh. Well here comes mother."

InuYasha smirked at him. "Hey why don't you tell her your little story?"

Siroku patted InuYasha on the head. "Good boy! That's a great idea!" The motion was followed by InuYasha hitting him over the head again and Kotaru losing more brain cells.

SAngo reached them and joined in the conversation.

-Meanwhile:

Koga finally reached his lair. It wasn't that big. It was an old bandit hideout. He put Miori on the ground trusting her not to run away and walked into the toward the enterance.

Miori, tired of the silence and bored out of her mind asked. "So this is your lair? You don't have much fasion... it should be spookier."

Koga stared at her blankly. "That would be way too obvious... Come on follow me."

Koga walked in, followed by Miori. As soon as they entered the lair a black wolf attacked Koga followed by five others.

Chapter four/ end

Oo! cliffie please r&r to find out the rest!


	5. Chapter 5 Powers of the Shikon Jewel!

The Daughter He Never Knew

Chapter Five

By: Crazyhanyou

Crazyhanyou: Well it's been an extremely long time since the last update, I almost thought I'd have to put this fic on a permanent hiatus due to my loss of ambition. BUT! I've regained a lot of my imagination and have decided to continue it to the best of my ability. I got a week off of school and I'm ready to do some serious damage before next week so be ready for me to pump out a couple chapters! Wish me luck! Ps: Leave me some reviews, let me know what you liked and what needs to improve!

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Watch out, wolf boy!" Miori yelled as a black wolf lunged at her and Koga.

Koga dodged the attack nibly with Miori in his arms. The wolves regrouped and began running toward Miori and Koga again. Koga shook his head in confusion and dodged the wolves again. _What the hell has gotten into them? They weren't like this this morning..._ He set Miori down and faced the wolves and attacked. "Hey, muttface! You better stay out of the way! These guys aren't normal wolves."

Before she could reply, the black wolf turned its attention from Koga to Miori. It was then that Miori noticed a faint glow within the wolf. She blinked a couple times to clear her vision, thinking she had imagined it. The glow was still there when the wolf closed the distance between the two of them and nailed her to the ground. The pain of the wolf's bite hit her immediately. _What's with this wolf? It's almost as if its possessed... I wonder if that guy can see the light too? _Ignoring the pain, Miori looked at Koga and watched him battle the other five wolves. She coughed a bit and then turned her attention to the wolf. The wolf had stopped biting her and was staring at her with strange eyes, as if it didn't want to attack her. Suddenly, the glow within the wolf disappeared and it regained its initial ferocity. _It disappeared! What happened. AHH! _

The smell of Miori's blood filled the room and entered Koga's nostrils. _That idiot! I thought I told her not to get in the way! _He ran in her direction and was taken aback when he saw the black wolf transform into a grotesque monster right in front of his eyes. It seemed to be preoccupied by Miori's blood to notice Koga nearing him. A giant claw weapon came out of his hand and sent a blast of energy toward the monster, knocking off its feet. "Thank you, Goraishi!" He ran to Miori's side and looked her over. Although the sent of her blood had filled the room, there was no blood escaping from her wounds. It was as if the wolf had devoured it and grew into a beast because of that.

Miori winced in pain and looked up at Koga, then surprised herself by standing up and facing the wolf. She grabbed the sword that Koga had strapped to his waist and attacked the monster. "I'll teach you a lesson for biting me, you bastard!" She stabbed the monster and the side.

The beast was hardly affected by this attack and swung its massive paw at her, causing her to hit the wall of the building hard. It was then that Miori lost consciousness. Koga attacked and defeated the moster and after it was defeated the five wolves lost their aggression toward Koga. _They must have been under the possession of that black wolve... _He slowly walked to the unconcious Miori and picked her up. "Great. I guess I have to take care of you now."

Three hours later

The sun had finally made its full trip to the other side of the sky and the moon had began to rise. Outside crickets began their chirping and the wind blew aimlessly. Inside the abandoned hideout, a fire crackled and lit the main room. Miori lay next to the fire beneath a wolf pelt. She tossed and turned in her sleep and moaned when her wounds were exposed to the pressure of her body. Koga sat across from her near the fire, accompanied by the five wolves that had previously attacked him. His face was concentrated on the wolves, he was in a deep conversation with them telepathically.

"So you're telling me that you were possessed by a demon and that's why you attacked us?" Koga asked the largest of the five wolves.

The wolf hung its head ashamed. _That's right, Koga. It was this morning after you left. A strange silver haired boy approached us at the river and easily took control of Kota, our alpa wolf. After that, we were ordered to return to your hideout and attack you. _

Koga stared at the wolf, confused. "Why would someone want to attack me? Ever since Naraku was defeated, I haven't really had any enemies to worry about."

A second wolf answered Koga. _It wasn't you he wanted to attack. It was the girl you brought with you. The mere scent of her drove Kota-sama insane. He kept saying stuff about the Shikon No Tama and how she exhibits its powers. _

"The Shikon jewel? I don't understand. It's been gone for more than eighteen years. InuYasha and Kagome defeated it and it no longer exists. How could that brat have its powers?" Koga pressed the wolves for answers.

The wolves whimpered, dejected at not knowing the answer to Koga's questions. _All we know is that just consuming her blood gave Kota-sama those powers and transformed him into a monster._

Koga was about to fire off a million other questions when Miori suddenly sat up and screamed. He ran to her side and caught her before she could lose her balance. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Miori winced in pain and fought off tears. "I... My shoulder feels like it's on fire."

Before Miori could protest, Koga pulled her shirt off to check her wound. Her shoulder was only a bit red and the bite mark was hardly visible. A strange light eerily shown through her skin and then disappeared. Koga chuckled a bit. "You really are a baby. You can hardly stand a little pain. Seriously, what kind of demon are you?" _And what was with that light._

Miori, having regained her senses, was now more aware of the fact that Koga had pulled off her shirt than the pain she had just felt. Anger began to build up and peaked immediately. "YOU PERVERT!"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kaede's Village

Elsewhere, in Kaede's village, Sango,and Kotaro stared at InuYasha in confusion. Sweat covered InuYasha's forehead and he tried to avoid eye contact with either of them. His face was bright red with embarrassment. "C-c-come on you guys! There's no way it's even possible. That girl is not my kid."

Sango glared at InuYasha and shook her head. "Are you telling me that there is no way that you and Kagome ever... well you know."

At Sango's words InuYasha turned even redder and more sweat began to appear on his face. He looked away and began to whimper. "We never ever ever ever did anything! Wait... There was that one time when I thought I would never see her again." He was silent for a second. "Oh my god! This can't be happening!"

Sango sighed and again shook her head at him. "You really are an idiot aren't you? And here I thought Miroku was the only one capable of being amorous. Congratulations, InuYasha, you just learned where babies come from."

Before InuYasha could respond with a smart ass remark, Miroku entered the hut accompanied by his two twin daughters. "Sango, did you say something about a baby? Did you want to make another one?"

"You perverted monk!" Sango stood up and smacked her husband across the face. She then giggled a bit and hugged him. "I don't want to have another child right now. We were just talking about how InuYasha may have possibly made one with Kagome..."

InuYasha shot up from where he had been previously sitting and stomped over to Miroku and Sango, his face so red it blended in with his kimono. "Look, you! I don't want to talk about this any more! You guys don't have the right to lecture me! I mean, you two have three kids so don't even think about calling me a pervert!"

Miroku and Sango laughed and patted InuYasha on the head. "Awww! There's no reason to be so embarrassed, InuYasha, kids are the best gift ever."

Kotaru smirked and whispered under his breath, "Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeervert dog."

Embarrassed and annoyed, InuYasha left the hut immediately. He stormed through the village and then came to a stop in front of the Sacred Tree where he had first met Kagome. His emotions whirled around in his mind and he sighed. _So, that thing you wanted to tell me so many years ago was about a baby. I wish I would've listened. Now I've lost you and our daughter..._

OooooooooooooooooooooooO

Crazyhanyou: And that's chapter five, everyone! I hope it was worth the wait! So Miori has special abilities that resemble the powers of the Shikon Jewel and InuYasha is now aware of the fact that he has a daughter. What's going to happen next? Find out in chapter six! Have a great day everyone and before you go, drop me a review or two.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.


	6. Chapter 6 Koga Pervert or Protector?

The Daughter He Never Knew

Chapter Six

By: Crazyhanyou

Crazyhanyou: Time for chapter six! Today has been an awesome day and since it's been going so well, I've decided to be awesome and update right away! My day has been awesome for three big reason; a) I got the job that I've been wanting forever, b) my two best friends who I've been trying to hook up together started dating, and c) I found an amazing apartment! And now without further ado, time for me to shut up and present chapter six!

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Koga's Lair

"YOU PERVERT!" Miori screamed at the top of her lungs. She shoved Koga away from her and grabbed her shirt. After covering herself up, she smacked Koga across the face.

After Miori had calmed down a bit, Koga let out a snort of laughter. He stroked the red mark on his face. "Look, kid, you're not really my type. I wouldn't worry to much about me looking at your body if I were you." _I'm already married to Ayame anyway..._

Miori wiped away the tears that had developed in her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Promise?"

She looked so innocent and vulnerable for someone who had just smacked the bejeezus out of a grown man's face. Koga smiled at her and caught a glimpse of Kagome within her. It had been about eighteen years since he had given up on her and had married Ayame. Even though he and Ayame were together, he had never completely been able to forget Kagome. _If everything had worked out the way I wanted it to be, this kid would've been my daughter... _"I promise, mutt-face. I will never look at you with the eyes of a perverted old man."

Miori's ears twitched at the name he had been calling her ever since he had met her. She glared at him and flailed her arms around in the air. "Stop calling me 'mutt-face'! I have a name, you know!"

Koga burst out in fit of laughter as Miori threw her shirt in the air by mistake and then frantically grabbed the wolf pelt to cover herself up again. _She is such a child. _"Well, then, tell me your name. I can't go around calling you mutt-face if you don't like it."

She looked down at the ground, her face burning with embarrassment. "It's Miori, K-K-Koga... kun."

_Don't tell me she's shy now? This kid has so many different faces to her personality. Shes bratty and loud one second; and cute and shy another. I can't keep her here as my hostage, she's just a kid... _Koga sighed and shook his head. The sound of the wind blowing against the building caught his attention and he looked outside to see the crescent moon high in the night sky. "Miori... hmm. Cute name. Your mother named you well."

"What?" Miori had slowly begun to fall asleep and hardly heard what he had said. Her head nodded every few seconds and her eyes began to droop.

Koga shook his head, amused at the girl. He sighed and wrapped another wolf pelt around her shoulders. "You need to get some rest. It's been a really long day for you and your body still needs to recover from that demon wolf's bites." As if to answer him, Miori rested her head on the wolf demon's shoulder, sound asleep. _I have to take her back tomorrow. I can't risk this child's life for my own stupid games. InuYasha... You got lucky to have such a good daughter, I hate you even more for having something I'll never have. _The glow of the fire burned brightly as Koga slowly lost conciousness and then burned out.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The Next Day, Somewhere Near Kaede's Village

The wind blew a man's long white hair in the wind. The swords on his hips rattled together as he took each graceful step forward. His beautiful, amber colored eyes searched the open field ahead of him as if he was searching for something. When he couldn't find what he was looking for, he pursed his lips in disappointment. _Where is she? Her scent is everywhere in the field but I can't see her. _

"Lord Sesshomaru, have you found her yet?" Jaken, an imp demon ran up to the man and stopped to catch his breath. Sweat was plastered to his green forehead and he was barely able to catch his breath due to sprinting for such a long time.

Sesshomaru, obviously distracted by the scent that surrounded the field, just muttered a barely loud enough reply. "No." He began to scan the trees surrounding the clearing for any signs of the missing person. He felt a jab of pain at the thought of where she could be. _Chiharu... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ignored you so much. Now I've lost both you and Rin._ "Jaken, she's not here. Let's go."

After Sesshomaru and Jaken had been gone for a while, a pair of dog ears erupted from the long grass. Their owner peaked her head up and looked around. Once she was sure that no one was present, she came out of the long grass and brushed herself off. The girl had long platinum blonde hair that fell past the small of her back, big blue-violet colored eyes, and a pale complection. She was around the age of ten. "I thought I was a goner that time. I thought for sure he would catch me this time!" She sighed and scratched her head. "Will Father ever give up?"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Crazyhanyou: And BAM! There goes chapter six! So Koga is starting to see Miori more as Miori than just a "mutt-face"... Could it be that Koga actually is exhibiting parental insticts? And what's with Sesshomaru and his daughter? Find out what happens next in Chapter Seven when InuYasha hunts Koga down in order to get his daughter back, only to realize she's been kidnapped by yet another demon? Miori is still unaware of the fact that she is 25% demon but in the next chapter the seal on her demon blood is released. Get ready for Chapter Seven... coming soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.


	7. Chapter 7 Shippo, Miori's savior!

The Daughter He Never Knew

Chapter Seven

By: Crazyhanyou

Crazyhanyou: Today I feel the exciting rush of spring fever coming. I spent the day shopping at small boutiques, flower shops, and antique stores. It was a lot of fun! I can't wait til all the snow melts and I can go for long walks on the beach again! On another note, I've received a couple reviews asking me to update sooner than I have been. First, I would like to apologize for taking so long updating between chapters four and five. No one should have to wait that long for an update but I feel that getting three updates within a week should be sufficient and a lot better. Not to be mean but I am a full-time student, full-time cosmetologist, and I have a lot of other factors in life that come first. It will be a couple days before I can update between chapters and I would appreciate if you take that into consideration before asking me to update more often. Second, it will be another week before I can update due to finals and papers that are due. With that being said, I hope you enjoy and continue to read my fics!

OoooooooooooooooO

Kaede's Village

"InuYasha, you can't be serious. You don't even know where Koga's lair is." Miroku said between chewing a mouthful of rice. He, Sango, and InuYasha sat beneath a tree near the village shrine. They had been taking a break from their daily activities of demon slaying.

InuYasha, sort of in a daze, sighed and looked at the food in his rice bowl. He had spent the whole night thinking about how he had treated his daughter when he had first met her. _...And then five minutes later she was gone. Why couldn't I see what Koga obviously could. I'm such an idiot and now my daughter has to pay for it._ He sighed again.

"**Hello**, Earth to InuYasha! Anyone in there?" Miroku yelled while shaking InuYasha's shoulders. "How do you expect to find her when you're acting like a zombie?"

InuYasha blinked in confusion and then came back to reality. After hitting Miroku in the head he stood up and began to walk away. "I don't know where Koga is, but I've got this nose for a reason. I'd be able to find that mangy wolf real fast if I picked up on his scent. ...And when I find him, I'm going to kick his ass."

"Why do you always have to hit me?" Miroku yelled after InuYasha, who continued to walk away.

InuYasha ignored him and walked out of the village. He took a deep breath as if trying to catch Koga's scent in the air. He continued to do this as he ran from place to place searching for signs of Koga and Miori. _Miori, I promise I'll find you before that idiot does anything to hurt you!_

OooooooooooO

River Near Koga's Lair

Koga sat on the river bank drinking water while Miori waded in the water. He watched as she waded from side to side, obviously enjoying the water. Koga smiled at the young girl. _She's so carefree and innocent. It's hard to believe she has demon blood in her at all, she seems like a normal human._

Miori was taken aback by the scenery and surroundings. It was very different from her time. If she was correct, in about five hundred years this area would be full of buildings and streets. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, savoring the fresh air and listening to the sounds of the forest. _It's so peaceful. I could get lost here for hours and not care. It's beautiful._ Suddenly, something touched her ankle and wrapped itself around it. Before she could scream, she was knocked off her feet and pulled deeper into the river. Whatever it was released her once she had gone under and drifted into the current.

Koga ran into the river to help her out of the rapids but the current had pulled her further and further away. He stopped and stared at his hands. "Damn it!"

Miori fought to keep her head above the water as the current became more powerful. He body felt like it was being pulled with more force every few seconds. Just as she thought she would never get out of the river she felt someone grab her and pull her out of the water. As the two of them neared the edge of the river Miori checked out her savior. Her eyes widened as she took in his features. _Oh my god, he's gorgeous. _

The man who had saved her had long brown-auburn colored hair pulled back in a braid, which fell just above the small of his back. His eyes were a hypnotic shade of green that seemed change shades in the light. On each cheek he had matching magenta colored stripes that contrasted with his pale skin. Like most demons, the man's ears were narrowed and pointed. He wore a pair of blue hakamas and a turquoise colored haori that had a green patch on the right shoulder. The man also had a big, fluffy cream-colored tail.

Miori felt her face grow warm as she kept staring at him. She hardly noticed it when he had set her on the ground. It was when she heard him chuckle at her that she came back to her senses. She felt her face grow even warmer with embarrassment. Her voice cracked when she spoke, "Um. Thank you for saving me."

"It was no problem. I didn't think you were really having that much fun drowning in the water," the man said as he took off his haori and began to wring out the water. His naked torso was even more breathtaking to Miori's young eyes, his shoulders were broad and he had tight pectoral muscles. His arm muscle were toned and he had an amazing lean muscled eight pack. The water dripping from his naked torso made him look even more handsome. "Are you okay?"

Miori nodded her head vigorously to distract herself from her own thoughts. "Yes! I'm a lot better now that I'm not drowning in that river."

The man laughed at her again, amused. "What were you doing in there anyway? Most people would stay out of there due to the water demons."

"I was enjoying the water a bit. I didn't know there were demons in there..." Miori looked down at her ankle, speculating what had pulled her in. _That must've been a water demon. Koga didn't say anything about demons..._

The man suddenly noticed Miori's clothes. He had only seen modern clothes once in his life before and what Miori had on brought back a rush of nostalgia. Her green sailor school uniform reminded him of someone from his past. "Excuse me for asking, but who are you anyway?" _She looks just like __**her**__... but that's impossible, isn't it?_

"My name's Miori Higurashi... I guess you could say I'm not from this era if you're wondering about my clothes that's why." She giggled a little. "What's your name?"

He stared at her for a couple seconds before answering. "You have a really cute name, Miori. It suits you well. My name's Shippo. I'm a fox demon."

OooooooooooooooooO

Meanwhile- Koga

A few miles up the river, Koga searched frantically in the water for Miori. After diving under a couple times he gave up and walked back to the shore. He shook off and was about to go downstream when InuYasha jumped out of the nearby bushes. InuYasha glared at him and ran at him with his fists bared. Koga dodged his attack and jumped to the side. InuYasha bared his fangs and growled.

"What's wrong, ya mutt?" Koga asked after he landed gracefully on his feet.

InuYasha felt his patience dwindle a bit. "What's wrong? What do you think, Koga? You kidnapped my daughter!" He looked around expecting Miori to be nearby. "Where the hell is she, anyway?"

Koga directed his attention to the river again and scanned for signs of Miori. He began to feel panicky. _Damn it, damn it! The current must've dragged her pretty far. Now what? _He then looked back at InuYasha and sighed. "Look, she's not here. She got pulled into the river and the current carried her away."

InuYasha's anger spiked and he lunged at Koga, pinning him to the ground. "You bastard! How could you let something happen like this?"

Koga made no effort to fight InuYasha off. He just stared into his eyes and felt his heart sink. "It all happened so fast. One second she was wading in the water enjoying herself and another second she was gone..."

InuYasha sighed and let go of Koga. He then began to walk away, searching the banks of the river for signs of the young girl. When no sign presented itself, he shook his head in disappointment. _Why is this happening? _

Koga put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I never intended for this to happen. She's a really good kid and didn't deserve this."

InuYasha brushed his hand away but didn't turn around. "Don't touch me. This is all your fault."

"Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. We need to find Miori before the sun sets. She knows nothing about surviving out here." Koga said as he began to sniff the air for Miori's scent.

InuYasha nodded and turned to face Koga. "You're going to help me find her, wolf boy! After we find her, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"You don't have to tell me that I'm going to help you." Koga said quietly, sniffing the air. His eyes widened in horror as a familiar scent entered his nostrils. "Shit! We have to find her now!"

InuYasha cocked his head like a confused dog. "What do you smell, Koga?"

"There's a very powerful demon in these woods. If he finds Miori before us, she could be in a lot of danger," Koga said and began running downstream as fast as he possibly could.

InuYasha followed closely behind him. His mind was full of alarm, but only one thing stood out more than anything. _Please be safe, Miori!_

OooooooooO

Crazyhanyou: Okay so that's chapter seven! Will Koga and InuYasha reach Miori's side before the other demon does? What happens when Miori spends the night with the adult version of Shippo? Find out in next in chapter eight! Thanks for reading and leave me a review!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.


	8. Chapter 8 Why does my heart beat so fast

The Daughter He Never Knew

Chapter Eight

By: Crazyhanyou

Crazyhanyou: For some reason I can't stop writing this story. I've been in the InuYasha mood all week and I have found myself updating chapters like crazy. I won't lie I am totally pulling the plot out of nowhere when I update so I don't really know what the outcome of the story will be initially. Ha! So far Miori has been pulled down a well, insulted by InuYasha (who she is still unaware is her father), kidnapped by Koga, pulled into a river by some kind of water demon, and saved by Shippo (who is definitely a hottie as an adult). The poor kid doesn't even know how or why she's been able to travel through the well and that she's not human. Also, Sesshomaru has a daughter who ran away from him. Something tells me this is going to be a very long fanfiction! Lol. Sooo I better get the ball rolling and let you read chapter eight!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shippo's Kindness and Miori's Ignorance

Miori and Shippo sat on the bank of the river eating fish and talking among themselves. Miori's uniform hung in a nearby tree, drying out from the her recent unfortunate "bath". She had Shippo's haori wrapped around her body like a yukata and tied with the scarf from her sailor uniform. Shippo, on the other hand, sat next her topless and shivered a bit from the evening wind. It was nearly dusk out and the sun had began to set. A fire burned in front of them, keeping them warm.

"So you're telling me that you used to be a real wimp as a kid? Ha ha! That's hilarious." Miori giggled. Her face felt warm and she figured it was just as well since she was sitting close to the fire. She ignored the sensation of her heart beating faster than normal and continued to stare into Shippo's eyes.

Shippo laughed nervously, embarrassed at his confession of once being weak. "Yeah, I was a real coward but that's why it was so great that I had my friends to back me up. If I hadn't met them, I wouldn't be here today." He smiled thinking about InuYasha and the others. _How long has it been since I've paid them a visit? It's gotta be a couple years or so. _"So tell me about yourself, Miori. What's it like in the other era?"

Miori's smile disappeared and she looked away. "I'm not like you, Shippo. I've never had anyone to stick up for me when I was bullied. In my time I am lonely and ignored by a lot of the kids in my class because I'm different. I have one friend who makes living a little easier but he goes to another school. My mom is probably the only other person besides Daichi that I talk to. She is amazing and makes me smile but sometimes I feel like she might be just a little too protective of me."

"I'm sorry. It must have been hard growing up... but you know, you've done a really good job staying strong and being positive. You're a lot stronger than I was when I was your age." Shippo figured this is what a big brother would say to his little sister and he liked the feeling of not being the one getting advice for once. He took her face in his hand and made her look him in the eyes.

Miori's heart skipped a beat at the warmth of his hand. She felt it clench when she was drawn to his beautiful green eyes again. _His eyes are so pretty. _"Thanks. I definitely learned to grow up pretty fast and I've had to deal with the consequences of it." She pointed to her blue hair, which had already faded to a light periwinkle. "My mom was pissed when I did this to my hair without her permission."

Shippo ran his free hand through her long hair and smiled mischievously. "I think it's pretty. You should make sure you keep it this color whether your mom likes it or not. What color is your hair naturally then?"

Miori laughed nervously and pulled away from Shippo slightly. "It's usually light brown but I had to lighten it to white and then put the blue over the white. My mom really likes my brown hair and I think she's more pissed that after the blue is gone my hair will be white again."

Shippo cocked his head in confusion. When Kagome had been around, she never talked about changing hair color and how it's done. This was news to him. "What kind of magic do you have to do to get your hair to change color so many times? I've never heard of such a thing before."

Miori chuckled and played with her hair. "It's called Chemicals. It's kind of hard to explain since you don't really know a lot about my time."

It was then that Shippo noticed Miori's dog ears. They reminded him of InuYasha's and realization hit him. "Miori, what do people say about your ears? They must not be used to things like that in that time, right?"

Her ears twitched when Shippo mentioned them. She smiled lightly. "They're the reason no one really wants to talk to me. I guess they find it weird that a human girl would have a pair of dog ears..."

"Are both your parents human? I mean, did you possibly inherit your ears from your father?" Shippo thought of InuYasha when he said this. _He's her father, I know it! _

"I don't know. My mom's human and I've never met my dad. My mom told me that she left him before she knew she was pregnant with me. By the time she knew, my father was gone and she had given up looking for him. She had a baby she had to worry about and couldn't waste time looking for someone who wouldn't want anything to do with me." She smiled at a memory of her looking around her mom's old apartment for her father only to be scolded by Kagome for making a mess. "Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I had known him."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them as they both thought for a while. The fire crackled, filling the stillness of the air. Shippo stared into it thinking about his own parents and how he had lost them at such a young age. His father had been slain by The Thunderbrothers Hiten and Manten over the most idiotic reason he had ever imagined, a sacred jewel shard. It was for that reason that he met InuYasha and Kagome and ultimately saved him from being their next target. _That stupid jewel was always causing people pain and grief. I'm glad we defeated it. _

Miori watched Shippo as he was off in his own world. The feelings that had been growing inside he since the moment he saved her caused her to feel warm and confused. _Why am I feeling like this? This guy just saved me from drowning and offered his haori so I could keep warm. He's just being nice that's all! But his eyes... they're so hypnotic, I feel like I could stare into them forever..._ She blinked in realization and shook her head vigorously while slapping her cheeks. _Stop it, already! What are you thinking all of a sudden, Miori! There's no way you can fall in love with someone you just met! Don't be stupid. _She let out a frustrated groan and flailed her arms around, trying to distract herself from what she had been feeling.

This caught Shippo's attention and he turned back to her. "Are you okay...?" He burst out laughing at Miori's display. He laughed so hard his stomach hurt.

Miori stopped abruptly and turned bright red. "Don't laugh at me, damn it! It's not funny!" This just made Shippo laugh even harder. Miori blushed even more and crossed her arms. "Hmph. Fine, then. Laugh as much as you want. I don't care, you meanie!"

After calming down a bit, Shippo wiped the tears from his eyes, stood up and turned Miori toward him. "I'm sorry I laughed at you. It's just that you reminded me of someone I haven't seen for a really long time and I couldn't help but laugh at the resemblance."

Miori sighed at stared at the open sky above them. By now the sun had set completely and all the stars were out. She felt a strange rush of nostalgia as she had when she first came out of the well. It didn't make any sense to her but something inside told her that she had seen this ancient sky many times before, possibly in another life. Whatever the case, she found that she loved this sky better than the one of her time. _It's so much more beautiful and there aren't any satellites or airplanes to confuse with shooting stars. _She yawned and felt her body become heavy with exhaustion. She noticed that Shippo had been watching her the whole time and felt butterflies in her stomach.

"You're probably really tired aren't you? It's not every day you have to fight river currents for your life." He extended his arms open. "Come over here. I'll keep you warm."

Miori, too exhausted to care, crawled into his arms and snuggled into his chest. His body was incredibly warm and she felt something inside of her warm up as well. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms. _Thank you, Shippo._

Shippo hugged her tighter as she fell asleep. He felt bad for not having a blanket or animal pelt to give her but figured this was the best he could do for the young girl. He heard Miori moan lightly in her sleep and found himself staring at her sleeping face. His heart suddenly started beating faster and he felt a strange feeling arise from somewhere inside him. He had never really realized just how beautiful she was. She had beautiful big, almond shaped violet blue eyes, abundant long eyelashes, dark narrow eyebrows, high cheek bones, and full lips. Her sleeping face was so peaceful he almost felt like she could be a princess rather than a regular girl. It was this that caused him to forget what he was doing and made him kiss her.

Miori's lips were incredibly soft and moist. They tasted like honey and something else that Shippo couldn't recognize. With his eyes closed all he could feel was the warmth of Miori's lips and his own. His entire body felt like it was charging up with energy just from this small contact, and then he realized what he had just done. He pulled away and stared at her, hoping she hadn't woke up. When she started snoring lightly, Shippo sighed in relief. _What the hell did I just do? And why did I like it so much?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elsewhere, InuYasha and Koga fought over sleeping arrangements. Koga wanted to rest for the night and InuYasha wanted to keep searching for Miori regardless of the fact that he could hardly keep his eyes open. Koga had built a fire and was currently warming himself by it. InuYasha was sitting across from him with his arms crossed, sulking. Koga let out an amused snort at InuYasha's stubborness. _Like father, like daughter. He's just like Miori._

InuYasha growled at Koga. "You think this is funny, don't you?"

"I don't think the situation is funny, but I do find your behavior amusing. You're acting just like your teenage daughter," Koga mused as he took a bite out of the fish he had been cooking in the fire.

This caused InuYasha to turn red in embarrassment. _Great, just freaking great. It's bad enough that my kid's gone missing, but now I have to look for her with the one guy I've never really liked. What did I do to deserve this? _"Just shut up and let me get some sleep. It was your idea to stop and rest in the first place so stop annoying me and let me sleep."

Koga rolled his eyes and finished the fish. After taking a drink of water from a wooden bowl, Koga stretched and yawned. "If I didn't have your half human ass to worry about, I would've been able to keep searching for her all night. Unlike you, I don't need to sleep at night." He contradicted his statement by yawning again.

"Feh. Whatever." InuYasha yawned again and closed his eyes. Soon the two were fast asleep unaware of the pair of evil, red eyes watching them from the river.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Crazyhanyou: Dun, dun, dun! Chapter eight ended on a cliffie! Finally some of the romance element has come out. Who knew that InuYasha and Kagome's daughter would lose her first kiss to that pesky kitsune brat Shippo? And InuYasha and Koga working together poses as a mini comedy show just by their actions towards eachother. I must say I am enjoying this story more and more every time I write a new chapter. Things are coming together slowly, but that's usually how it goes in the anime too! Hope you guys enjoyed chapter eight and leave me a couple reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.


	9. Chapter 9 Koga and InuYasha, Allies!

The Daughter He Never Knew

Chapter Nine

By: Crazyhanyou

Crazyhanyou: I am on a roll tonight! This is the third chapter of this fanfiction I have written tonight! As always, drop me a review and add this story to your favorites list. Other than that, there's not much more to say right now so enjoy chapter nine!

OooooooooooooooooooooooO

InuYasha and Koga, Alliance Made in Heaven... or Hell?

Koga was in a deep sleep when the fire went out. He was unaware of everything that was going on around him. He could hardly feel the pain in his side as the demon cut him with its blade. He didn't hear the faint sound of InuYasha's Wind Scar as it hit the bizare creature. All he could see was the dream he was dreaming. In his dream, he was in a very different setting. He was at his old wolf den with all his fallen comrades that had been killed by Naraku eighteen years earlier.

He was with Kagome who was busy petting one of the wolves. She looked at him and smiled and motioned for him to come over to him. Koga noticed Kagome's growing belly and felt proud of their second child who would be born a couple months later. A young version of Miori was clinging to his leg and staring up at him with her big, violet blue eyes. Koga felt an amazing rush of happiness and sadness as he realized it was just a dream. Suddenly, he was awakened by the sound of InuYasha's voices yelling at something. He opened his eyes to reality.

"YOU BASTARD!" InuYasha yelled as he hacked away at the ugly demon that had infiltrated their resting area.

Koga felt a surge of pain as a second demon appeared behind him and attacked him. He was getting a little annoyed by the demon InuYasha was battling and now a second one made him hostile. He summoned Goraishi and sent a wave of energy similar to InuYasha's Wind Scar at the demon behind him. After he had defeated it he bared his fangs at the demon InuYasha was having trouble with. _These bastards! How dare they attack us when we're sleeping. How dare they interrupt my precious dream! _

InuYasha, frustrated with the demon's speed, used the Backlash Wave to attack it. This knocked the creature break apart into thousands of pieces and initially disintegrate. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and groaned in annoyance. "What a pain in the ass." The smell of Koga's blood caught his attention and he turned around to see Koga holding his side where the first demon had cut him. Without much thought, he ripped the sleeve of his kimono and walked over to Koga.

Koga glared at him in annoyance. _What the hell is he going to do with that?_ His thoughts were answered when he felt the fabic of the kimono touch his wound. He groaned in pain and bared his teeth at InuYasha, who was wrapping the scrab of the kimono around his wound as a bandage. "Damn it, who asked for your help, you mutt?"

InuYasha ignored his ferocity and continued to bandage Koga's wounds. When he was done he snorted at Koga and started working on a fire. "It's your fault for letting the fire go out. Those demons only appeared **after** the fire went out. It was your disgusting blood that woke me up. You should apologize."

"The hell I will! You're the one who fell asleep first so this is all your fault, ya damn mutt!" Koga couldn't believe the nerve of InuYasha. He honsestly would've killed him right there if he wasn't Miori's father. He then looked at his bandages and at InuYasha's sleeveless kimono. A sliver of guilt hit him as he realized that InuYasha had, in a way, prevented him from more harm than he had endured. _Keh! As if I would ever thank him..._

After successfully getting the fire to go again, InuYasha took a seat next to Koga and patted him on the back. A small sense of camaraderie had found its way to him and he smiled lightly at Koga. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just really worried about Miori and I took it out on you. You can't help that you're tired."

Koga stared at InuYasha wide-eyed in confusion. "Are you okay, mutt face?"

InuYasha snorted again. "Look, whether we like it or not, Miori is still lost and we both want her to be safe. As much as I hate to admit it, we are allies right now and we need to watch eachother's back." _Even if I hate you, I still need your help._

"I agree with you, you stupid dog. We need to work together." Koga said nodding in agreement.

InuYasha punched him hard in the shoulder at being called stupid and their short lived alliance ended.

The night was filled with the sounds of InuYasha and Koga yelling at each other and throwing fists at each other. By the time the sun had started to rise, the two of them were passed out from exhaustion.

XooooooooooooooooX

Day-Break, Miori and Shippo

Shippo had fallen asleep and held Miori protectively in his arms. The sun had risen and the sounds of the forest began to get louder and louder as the animals woke up. Miori, pressed tightly against Shippo's naked chest, wriggled in her sleep causing the haori to slip off her shoulders and expose the skin of her torso. She breathed heavily and talked in her sleep. About fifteen minutes later, Shippo woke up to the sound of Miori saying his name.

He stared at her face expecting her to be awake and then noticed she was still sleeping. He blushed lightly because of this. _She's saying my name in her sleep now. _He yawned decided it was about time for him to wake up for the day. When he let go of Miori and gently pulled away from her his head nearly jumped out of his chest. She was laying there with most of her upper torso completely exposed. The heat on his face spread down to his color bone and he had to look away. _She's too sexy for me to look at! Damn it! _

Miori shivered from the absence of Shippo's body heat and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked drowsily and looked around at her surroundings. Her eyes fell upon Shippo who had started gathering firewood for a second fire. She walked clumsily over to him and began to help pick up some random twigs on the ground. When Shippo met her eyes she smiled. "Need some help, Shippo?"

His face turned redder than a stop sign and he looked away quickly. Miori still hadn't adjusted the haori and it was almost falling off her body now. "You can help, Miori, but c-c-c-could you please fix your clothes? I don't know where to look!"

Miori regained her senses immediately and looked down at her clothing and screamed in embarrassment. "PERVERT!"

OoooooooooooooooooooO

Crazyhanyou: Okay that's it for now, folks! I am going to get some much needed sleep and possibly come up with more scenarios more this fanfic and others. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave me a review, blah blah blah...

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.


	10. Chapter 10 Reunion You're my father!

The Daughter He Never Knew

Chapter Ten

By: Crazyhanyou

Crazyhanyou: Not really much to say here today so I guess I'll just write chapter ten.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Reunion

The sound of Miori's scream echoed in the forest and reached InuYasha's ears. He had been passed out and laying on his stomach when his ears pricked up. Before he could even think, he jumped to his feet and almost fell over. The sound of Koga's annoyed groan traveled into his ears. He looked down and noticed he was standing on Koga's arm. Slowly, he moved away and sniffed the air, catching Miori's scent almost immediately. His eyes widened when he caught the scent of Shippo coming from the same direction as Miori's scent. _That brat's here?_ He kicked Koga in the head lightly to wake him up. "Let's go, you idiot."

Koga growled for a second and then shut up when he caught Miori's scent. His heart started pounding. "Shes's nearby!" He stood up quickly and started running in the direction of Miori's scent, InuYasha tailing him.

Meanwhile, Miori had made Shippo turn around while she took off his haori to change back into her uniform. Her face was bright red with embarrassment as she draped the haori on Shippo's shoulder and made her way to the tree where her clothes were hung. _I can't believe he saw me! This is so embarrassing!_She put her uniform back on and crinkled her nose at the scent that the river had left on it. She made a mental note to scrub it clean when she got the chance. "You can turn around, I'm dressed.

Shippo didn't hear her, was too preoccupied with his thoughts. His heart hadn't stopped pounding since he had first woke up. What was wrong with him? _First, I kissed her out of nowhere last night and then this morning I saw... I saw... _His face grew hot as he remembered her sleeping defenselessly, almost half naked. _I can't believe I'm such a pervert! _Suddenly, his ears pricked up as he heard someone crash through the brush near Miori.

Miori nearly jumped out of her skin when InuYasha sprang out of the brush. She fell on her butt and muffled a bit of a scream. After she had blinked a couple times, she noticed InuYasha and sighed. _It was just that guy... What was his name? InuYasha?_ Koga erupted from the woods a couple seconds after InuYasha. _Wha-? Koga's with him? I thought they hated each other... I am so confused._

InuYasha ran to Miori and checked her over to make sure she was okay. He sighed in relief when he found nothing wrong with her. "Thank the gods that you're okay. I was worried about you." Without warning, InuYasha wrapped his arms around Miori and hugged her tightly.

Miori felt her body move on its own and she slowly hugged him back. Feelings of confusion swirled around in her head. _What is going on with me? Why am I so happy to see him? I don't even know this guy..._

Miori's thoughts were interrupted by Koga growling at InuYasha. "You mutt. Stop hogging her! I was worried about her too, you know!"

At this InuYasha let go of Miori and lunged at Koga, who dodged just seconds away from being knocked down by InuYasha's blow. "You're the idiot who kidnapped her in the first place. You have no right to be worried about **my **daughter. Back off."

Miori's ears twitched at what he had just said. She stared in shock at InuYasha and smacked her forehead when she finally realized their similarities in looks. _He's my father? Why didn't I see it before... _She bit her lower lip and fell to the ground in shock. In front of her, Koga and InuYasha bared their fangs at each other and broke into a fist fight.

Shippo stood up from his spot near the river and ran to her side. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Hey! Miori. Miori... Miori!" He began to shake her shoulders and brought her back to reality. "What's wrong?"

"That guy's my dad," She said as she pointed to InuYasha. She stared at the ground, feeling a mixture of emotions rising inside her. She took in a deep breath and yelled as loud as she possibly could, "YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU ABANDON MOM LIKE THAT?"

InuYasha and Koga stopped fighting and shifted their attention to Miori. InuYasha felt his heart sink when Miori accused him of leaving Kagome. He cautiously approached Shippo and Miori, followed by Koga. He took a seat next to her and began to tell his side of the story, "I never abandoned you guys. Let me tell you what really happened..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Modern Era, Kagome's side of the well

Kagome had known this would happen if she didn't have the well destroyed. She never expected Miori to take an interest in it since she had never shown any kind of signs of liking Japanese mythology. Kagome sighed while she packed her old, yellow high school backpack full of the essentials needed for a journey in the Feudal Era. She felt the rush of butterflies in her stomach when she considered who she might see on the other side. She shook her head vigorously when an image of InuYasha floated in her mind. _Cut it out, Kagome, you're over him. Totally. Completely. Over. Him. Your main concern is getting Miori back before something awful happens to her..._

Five minutes later, she was standing in front of the well staring into the darkness below. She then closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped in. Within seconds she was on the other side of the well and could hear the sounds of birds chirping loudly above her. She looked up at the open sky above her and felt a huge rush of nostalgia. _I'm back._

OoOOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Crazyhanyou: Annnnnnnnnd that's chapter ten! It's a bit shorter than the last chapter but the story took a huge turn just now. Kagome's back in town, literally. Miori knows who her father is. What is going to happen next? Find out next in Chapter Eleven! Drop me a couple reviews and add this fiction to your favorite's list, please. Haha. See you next time!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.


	11. Chapter 11 Sesshomaru and Chiharu

The Daughter He Never Knew

Chapter Eleven

By: Crazyhanyou

Crazyhanyou: Hey guys! How's it going? Today I have to write a thesis paper for my philosophy class and I'm reaaaaaaally not feeling it. I figure if I write this chapter it'll help me get the flow of words going and I'll be able to write an amazing paper. Anyway, leave me some reviews with feedback on whether you like this plot or not... I need at least two reviews to update. Other than that... have fun reading!

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mini Chapter- Short Story: Chiharu and Sesshomaru

_A/N: This is a side story about Sesshomaru and his daughter, Chiharu. She will be introduced very shortly into the main plot of the story... I wrote a tiny bit about her a few chapters back so I figured I better write a filler chapter about her. Feel free to critique this story and you can even suggest what part she will play in the overall story! Just message me ideas and I will consider them. _

-One year ago-

Sesshomaru was on one of his long adventures with Jaken, keeping the a safer place than it used to be. He had too much at stake to risk any creatures like Naraku to ever exist again. At the village his younger half brother resided in, he had his wife Rin and his young daughter Chiharu to worry about. He was never home long enough to spend time with either of them because he believed he was doing the right thing by protecting them from afar.

Today was an especially important day to him, he was on his way home for Chiharu's birthday. He had stopped at bigger village and picked her up a kimono and had Totosai forge a weapon for her. As he left Totosai's shop, he smiled to himself. The weapon was a transforming weapon, much like Tetsusaiga, it was Shurikan Stars that expanded when under control by a demon. Rin had told him that Chiharu was too young to be wielding around weapons but he didn't care. _Although she's a half-demon, Chiharu is strong. She needs to learn how to control her powers and this will protect her from ever becoming like InuYasha. I will not allow my daughter to become a mindless monster when her life is in danger. _

Jaken traveled along next to him on his beast of burden, Ah-Un. He kept staring at Sesshomaru with his big impish eyes. _Lord Sesshomaru has changed a lot in the past eighteen years. He is no longer as cold-hearted as he used to be and I can definitely tell he holds things precious to him now. If it weren't for that woman, Rin, I believe he would still be the same cold-hearted demon..._ Jaken smiled fondly at his last thought. At first, he had been jealous of Rin for being treated specially by Sesshomaru and being the only one shown compassion. Over time, he had began to change his feelings for her after many circumstances. Now, he was quite fond of Rin and considered her a sister. Chiharu, on the other hand, was just as cold-hearted as Sesshomaru used to be and enjoyed picking on Jaken. _Chiharu is quite the brat. Today is her birthday and I bet all she wants to do is beat me up. _

As if Sesshomaru could read Jaken's mind, Sesshomaru threw a random object at Jaken's head. "Jaken, you don't have to come into the village if you don't want to. I'm sure you're the last person Chiharu wants to see."

Jaken barely dodged the object and blinked in surprise. "Lord Sesshomaru, I would never leave your side. I wasn't thinking illy of your daughter at all."

Sesshomaru ignored him and began to touchdown at the Shinto Shrines that were at the front of Kaede's village. As soon as his feet hit the ground he felt something strange about the atmosphere of the village. He ran quickly to Kaede's house, heart pounding in his chest. _What the hell happened here?_

The smell of medicine burned his nostrils when he entered the hut and he almost chocked. That's when he saw her. Rin was laying on a futon and was almost motionless. Sweat poured from her forehead and she had a damp cloth over it. Kaede sat next to her, tears falling from her furrowed eyes. Chiharu was also sitting next to her mother, her expression broke his heart.

Chiharu had never shown emotion in front of her father unless it was a happy one. He had taught her to never let anyone know what you were thinking and believed that that was a sign of strength. Today Chiharu's big eyes were filled to the brim with tears, he nose was running horribly, and her tiny body shook as she sobbed. She looked up and locked eyes with him. "Daddy, Mom's... M-m-mom's dying."

Sesshomaru felt his heart sink in his chest. He ran to Rin's side and touched her face. He felt a tiny wave of relief when Rin looked up at him and smiled her big smile. "What happened? Tell me so I can get something to save you."

Rin reached up and touched his face, still smiling. "It was the... baby. He came and died. I just don't have any strength left to stay alive. Sesshomaru, we've tried everything but I think it's the end for me this time..."

Sesshomaru blinked away tears that had began to form. "You can't die, not yet. It's bad enough that the baby is gone... But if you leave me, I won't be able to bear it."

"It's okay, dearest. I've lived the best life I could possibly have because of you. You've given me so much; a second chance to live, friendship and love, and a beautiful daughter." Rin's voice cracked and her body shook as she let out a sob. "Our baby never even got a chance to live. He died inside of me and never got to see his father or his sister... He must be lonely without us. I get to be with him soon."

Chiharu hugged her father around the waste and continued crying. Her sobs grew louder and louder. "Papa, you should have seen him. He was really cute." Then she looked at her mother. "Mama, please! Maybe Papa can use Tenseiga to bring you back if you die. You can't leave us yet!"

Rin smiled tenderly at her daughter and coughed. "Chiharu-chan, you're getting stronger and stronger every day. You're just like your father, you can get through this." She put her hand on her daugher's. "Tenseiga can't save me any more. Once it's brought you back, it can't ever bring you back again. This time it's for real."

Sesshomaru stared at Rin and Chiharu. He couldn't fight the tears that began to trail down his face. A sob broke out of his mouth and for the first time, the demon broke down in tears. Regret consumed him and he wished he had spent more time with Rin. Maybe if he had been here, he could have saved both his infant son and Rin. Maybe he could have prevented this whole thing. He didn't care who saw him like this any more, he just wanted her to live.

Suddenly, Tenseiga pulsed and Rin breathed her last breath. Rin died smiling and her last thoughts echoed in the small room, _I will always be with you. Tenseiga will act as a median between our worlds. Takechi and I will watch over you from Tenseiga._

Three days later-

Sesshomaru left the village, followed by Chiharu and Jaken. He had decided that it was best to train Chiharu to be a stronger half-demon so that she would never suffer the same fate as InuYasha had with Kikyo. He had told this to Kaede but honestly he wanted to make sure that she was spared from tragedy. She was all that mattered to him and if he lost her, he would have nothing left. _Someday I will join you in death, Rin. It might be another three hundred years or more but I promise you I will never love another like I loved you._

Jaken's shriek interuppted his thoughts as Chiharu knocked him the head. "Ouch! You brat! How dare you hit me?"

Chiharu smiled coldly and hit him again. "If you have time to insult me, then you have time to grow up a little. You are incredibly annoying, Jaken."

"Lord Sesshomaru! Don't let her treat me like this! I don't like it!" Jaken screamed at the top of his lungs at Sesshomaru, who turned away as if he didn't care.

Sesshomaru stifled a laugh and looked at the sky. _Rin, I have a lot on my hands now. I promise our daughter will grow up to be strong. _

Crazyhanyou: Well that's chapter eleven. Hope it was a nice break from the main story and I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be a continuation to the main story. Drop me a review, favorite this story, check out my other stories, and tell your friends about it! Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.


	12. Chapter 12 Kagome's Regrets, Bonding

The Daughter He Never Knew

Chapter Twelve

By: Crazyhanyou

Crazyhanyou: Ohayo, mina-san! It's time for another exciting chapter of _The Daughter He Never Knew_! Today as I was working on laundry and singing to myself, I came up with some new ideas and hope to implement them into this story. This chapter will reflect on Kagome's feelings, InuYasha/Miori bonding, and Shippo-chan's feelings for Miori. It's gonna be a long one so you best get comfy and crack open a bag of popcorn. Drop me a review or two. I need at least one for this chapter to continue! With that being said, enjoy chapter twelve!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Kaede's Village: Welcome Back, Kagome!

Kagome stared up at the feudal sky and felt nostalgia rush through her veins. She remembered the many times that she and InuYasha had traveled through the well to see each other, the happy feeling she felt when she was with her friends, and the pain of her own actions. She sighed and began climbing the vines that fell from the top of the well. Once outside the well, she was taken aback by the change of scenery. It had only been eighteen years since she left this place but the it was incredible how one could forget the beauty of it. _I remember the last time I was here. _She felt guilt arising inside her. _I let my feelings get the best of me... He didn't deserve it._ She shook her head and began to walk to Kaede's village.

It was around that time that Kotaru and his two tailed kitten Fiore came to stare at the Sacred Tree. It had been a strange hobby of his for years and he couldn't understand why he felt so at peace every time he visited it. Fiore began to make a fuss as the bush near the tree rustled. His light, green eyes fell upon Kagome as she entered the clearing. Kagome had long, black hair that fell just an inch above her waist which was pulled back in a low ponytail. She had big, friendly brown eyes framed with many long eyelashes. Kotaru knew immediately that she was not from his time due to her clothing. Kagome wore a lacy white button up blouse that was tucked into a black pencil skirt and a pair of black heels. Kotaru couldn't help but notice that her clothing hugged her every curve and complimented her petite body. Shaking that last thought from his mind, Kotaru decided to talk to her. "Who are you, oneesan?"

Kagome, not expecting someone to see her right away, smiled at him. "Uhm... My name is Kagome. I'm looking for someone. Have you seen a young girl with dog ears wearing strange clothing... like mine?"

Kotaru's face lightened up a bit. "**You're **Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?" He grabbed her hand and started leading her to the village. "My parents will be excited to see you again! Come with me!"

Kagome followed him and stared at the tree as they passed it. Her heart felt heavy as she remembered the first time she had met InuYasha. _I have to stop thinking about him. It's over between us. I'm only here to get Miori and go back home. _

When Kagome and Kotaru entered the village they were greeted by Kirara, who ran to Kagome's side and began begging her to pick her up. Kotaru's suspicions were confirmed when Sango saw Kagome and ran to her giving her a huge hug. "Kagome! I haven't seen you in so long! I've missed you."

Kagome felt tears rush to her eyes and began crying. "Sango, I missed you so much!"

A little later, Sango and Miroku's entire family plus Kagome sat outside near the hut. Kagome explained her situation about the rebellious Miori, why she left InuYasha and how she regretted her decision, and what had happened to Miori days earlier.

"So Koga kidnapped Miori just before she even entered the village?" Kagome bit her lip at the thought of Miori being held captive by Koga. "It's not really much of a surprise if he thought he could get back at InuYasha by taking her..."

Kotaru laughed nervously and scratched his head. "The only problem with that theory is that InuYasha is a complete idiot and didn't realize that Miori was his daughter until later... After we pretty much dragged out the possibilities."

Sango nodded in agreement, "He is an idiot but what I don't understand is that he never even knew he had a daughter in the first place. I mean, you'd think he would've know you were pregnant with his daughter..."

Kagome stared at the rice in her bowl and let out a sigh. "He never knew because I never told him. The night we got into that horrible argument I was going to tell him. In the end, I left without telling him and let my own jealousy get the best of me."

"Couldn't you have come back and told him after you calmed down a bit. Kagome, keeping a father from his child is a big deal. It can seriously hurt both parties," Miroku said as he wrapped his arm around Sango.

Kagome stared at the ground. "I know what I did was stupid and unforgivable but I just couldn't bear to face him after what I did to him. I had hurt him so deeply that I felt if I told him, he would hate me even more. I was scared."

Sango and Miroku both sighed and shook their heads. "You and InuYasha were a match made in heaven, you know that."

There was an awkward silence for a moment and then Kotaru broke it. "Lady Kagome, did you ever tell Miori about this? Maybe that's why she left. Maybe a part of her knew that she would find her father here..."

"No, I never told her... I wanted her to grow up like a normal human child and never know the dangers of demons. I guess I deserve what happened." Kagome took another bite of her rice and stared at the sky. _Miori, InuYasha, I'm so sorry..._

OoOoOooOoOooOoOoO

Miori and InuYasha: Bonding

Miori, InuYasha, and Shippo had left the riverbank and were on their way back to Kaede's village. Koga had left to return to Ayame's side in the mountains. Miori mind whirled around different feelings. After hearing InuYasha's side of the story, Miori didn't think she could ever trust her mother again. She couldn't believe that she had been lied to for the past fifteen years and was robbed of her time with her father. There were a couple things that she had learned that now made sense to her. She had learned that her father was a half-demon and that she was a quarter-demon, one of the only ones known to history. She had also learned that her mother was the reincarnation of the priestess her father had previously been in love with.

After about an hour of walking and no talking, Miori was beginning to feel anxious and a little annoyed. She turned to Shippo, who seemed to be in the middle of some pretty confusing thoughts. "So, Shippo, you knew who my father was right away? How?"

Shippo, taken by surprise, scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Your dog-ears and some of your mannerisms totally sold you out." He smiled. "But just between you and me, I think you're a lot smarter than your dad."

The last remark caused InuYasha to hit Shippo over the head. InuYasha frowned at him and pouted like a kid. "Don't think you're so cool just because you've grown up a little since the last time I saw you, Shippo. I am a lot smarter than you think I am. Hmph."

"If you're so smart, how come you couldn't put two and two together and realize that Miori was your daughter. Seriously, InuYasha, she looks like Kagome and has your ears... how much more obvious can it get? You're stupid." Shippo shook his head at InuYasha, who in turn punched him straight in the shoulder.

Miori watched the scene before her eyes and suddenly broke out laughing. She had never seen such a ridiculous sight in her entire life. The two men stopped squabbling and stared at her. To Shippo, she was adorable and he felt his face grow warm. To InuYasha this was something new. It was true that Miori resembled Kagome a little but now that he got a better look at her, he saw an image of his mother Izayoi. He looked away feeling a strange sensation in his heart he had never felt before.

"What's wrong... InuYasha, I mean Dad?" Miori cocked her head to the side.

InuYasha said nothing and hugged her tightly. _She looks just like Mother. I thought I couldn't possibly love this girl anymore than I did but I guess I was wrong... _

Miori felt something warm in her heart. She had always wondered what it would be like to be embraced by her father and now she didn't know what to think. _My father... The past fifteen years of my life I waited for this. I love him..._

After they had broken the embrace, InuYasha smiled at Miori and motioned at the field nearby. "Let's go for a walk and learn more about eachother."

Miori nodded and then turned to Shippo. "We'll be back soon so promise me you won't leave?"

Shippo blushed lightly and nodded. "Of course."

OoOooOoOOoOooOoOoOOo

Shippo, confused Kitsune! Is this love...?

After the two had left, Shippo fell to the ground in exhaustion. His mind felt empty and strange. All day he had been running through reason he felt the way he did when he was around Miori. Although he knew she was cute, he couldn't draw any conclusions as to why he couldn't breath when she smiled at him. _It's true that she is a really nice girl and that I enjoy talking to her but I feel that way about Sango and Kagome, and Sango's daughters. What makes her so special?_

He remembered when he had first seen the girl in the river, fighting for her life. At first, he was going to ignore her and continue through the forest. What happened to some girl didn't make any difference to him. It was then that he noticed the light around her, it seemed to be coming from inside of her. Intrigued and curious, Shippo decided to help the girl out. After saving her, he noticed her ears and began to understand that she was InuYasha's child. What confused him the most was that InuYasha had never mentioned a kid.

Over the next few hours that he had spent with Miori, Shippo began to feel weird around the girl. His heart wouldn't stop skipping beats when she looked at him and he had began to think strange things about her. One thought scared him completely. The thought came from the darker side of his mind and was different from anything he had ever thought. He had imagined drinking the girl's blood and devouring her whole to gain control of her powers. He had immediately pushed that thought away and tried to forget it.

Around the time she had fallen asleep in his arms, Shippo had become accustomed to her cheerful voice and her giggles as well as her cute mannerisms. He was taken by surprise at how beautiful she was when she was sleeping and maybe that was what caused him to kiss her. Did she know? He hoped to the gods that she didn't.

As Shippo sat there and sorted out his thoughts, one thought came to his mind and wouldn't disappear. _How does Miori see me? _

OoOooOOoOooOoOoOOoOOOoOo

Crazyhanyou: Well that's chapter twelve! Hope you enjoyed it and continue to keep reading! Chapter thirteen should be up in a couple days... or when I get the chance. Remember to leave me a review and favorite this story! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.


End file.
